


Glory Hole

by twerkinlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkinlarry/pseuds/twerkinlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I wrote this because Harry tweeted about that bathroom with the holes punched in the wall and all I could picture was him seeing them and immediately running to get Louis like "lou! lou! c'mere we gotta try this!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of a short drabble, to tie you over until I update Angels and Demons. In the meantime would you pleas elal vote for me so I might meet One Direction? http://www.kiss108.com/d/?1cd simpley click the link :) thank you so much!

Glory Hole

What a few past few days, Harry thought idly as he walked towards the bathroom. They had just played stadiums in Mexico, now back in the US. It was crazy. Everything was moving in a blur. Harry was afraid if he blinked too many times it’d all be gone and he’d be sitting at home, realizing it was all a dream. As he continued to walk and day dream, pondering his questions of life, he couldn’t help but notice the walls getting sketchier and sketchier. Sure, it was a nice enough place they were in, not the nicest, but it was growing increasingly unpleasant. The walls were dingy, the lighting was dim, and it smelled of stale urine. Whatever, you gotta go, you gotta go, Harry figured.

He eventually found himself facing a door hanging from 2 loose hinges, marked with a stick figure meant to represent a male. At least he hoped that the stick person he was looking at was a man, and not a woman. Either way it didn’t really matter, because no one was coming down here anytime soon. The closest people to him were Niall and Louis, who told him they’d wait for him at the start of the corridor.

The bathroom was in rough shape. The stalls were bashed in, threw a graffiti smattered across every inch of wall, along with gum stuck to every available surface. Harry sighed and walking over to one of the urinals. He started to read some of what the walls had to say. There were incredibly dirty suggestions. Tales about the ‘mystical’ and ‘magical’ glory holes. Harry followed one of the arrows on the wall to where it lead. There was a hole punched strait through to the other side of the wall. Suddenly it all made sense.

Harry’s mind went from confused to aroused in a matter of seconds. He stepped away from the urinal and barged out of the bathroom, taking off in a quick jog back to where Louis was.

“Louis! Lou! Lou! C’mere I gotta show you something!” Harry said, as he got closer to where he knew Louis was. He rounded the corning to see Louis turned to face Harry, a puzzled look on his face. “C’mon, you have to come see this thing” Harry said, purposefully being vague.

“I wanna see too!” Niall said. Harry barked out a laugh, only biting his tongue when he remembered that he hadn’t yet revealed what they were going to go ‘see’.

“I think you’ll enjoy yourself more if you caught up with Liam and Zayn.” Harry said, making it clear from his tone, that Niall in face, did not want to go. He looked at Harry a moment, then at the puzzled look on Louis face, then back at Harry, who was grinned. He paused a moment, opening his mouth, but decided against it, and turned to walk away.

Harry tugged on Louis arm, linking their fingers together, pulling him along with him. As they got further and further into the corridor, turning down more and more hallways to where Harry knew the bathroom was, Louis seemed to grow more and more disconcerted.

“Harry would you please just explain where you are taking me! This whole thing is so creepy. You’re weirding me out!” Louis planted himself where he stood, no longer allowing harry to pull him along. Harry turned around, facing Louis, pout on his lips.

“You’re taking all the surprise out of it though.” Harry took a step towards Louis, and lowered his voice. “It’ll be more fun if you just play along. It’ll be even more fun if you let me shut your eyes.” Harry whispered softly into Louis’ ear. Louis shuddered. Harry started pressing light kisses onto Louis’ neck, trailing down his jawline and back up.

“What the hell are you doing.” Louis stuttered, trying to protest, but clearly losing focus halfway through. “you’re not…” he gasped as Harry nipped at his collar bone “you’re not blindfolding me. Let’s just go” Louis said, now grabbing Harry’s hand and moving down the hall again. Harry came up behind him, and pressed himself against Louis’ backside, making it even more cleat to Louis what the overall purpose of this little ‘fieldtrip’ was.

“We’re almost there.” He whispered again. He moved around Louis, turning them down the last of the hallways, until they were facing the battered bathroom doors. Harry stopped them in front of them. “Which do you want?”

“What the actual fuck Harry?” Louis all but shouted. “You work me all up, so we can fuck in the sketchiest bathroom’s known to man.”

“No Louis, c’mon, come in here, look.” He dragged Louis in through the door he went in before. “look Louis. Glory holes.” Louis all but snorted. Harry turned to face him. “ I just thought it might be something….interesting.” Harry said shrugging. Louis faced dropped immediately. He was no longer laughing, only staring at Harry. There was no noise other than their breathing, and then Louis was on Harry, shoving him back into the wall, mouth hot against his.

“you’re so fucking hot with your kinks, your glory holes, and your exhibitionism.” He was ravaging Harry mouth, pressing as much of his body against Harry’s as he could. Harry’s mind was racing. This was why he loved Louis, because as crazy as the idea Harry came up with was, Louis always loved it. He drank it in, got a riled up from it.

“So am I going first, or would you like the honors?” Harry muttered. Louis rubbed his hands down the front of Harry’s pants, and he let out a soft moan.

“Get on your knee’s Styles.” Was all Louis said, before he rushed out of the room. Harry didn’t wait for Louis to come back and check on him, he dropped to his knees, scooting over to the hole in the wall. It came only second later, and he made sure his mouth was around Louis within seconds. He wasted no time, taking in as much of it as he could.

It wasn’t the easiest of things, his nose kept slamming into the wall, and he certainly couldn’t deep throat Louis, but the soft little moans coming from the other side of the wall were hot a delicious, there was no way he was stopping anytime soon. Louis started bucking his hips, undoubtedly, hips slamming into the wall in front of him.

“Yeah Harry just like that” Louis moaned loudly. God this was something else. Harry was used to taking all of Louis in, having his grab his hair, and yank on it until he was spilling down his throat, but this, this was hot. He couldn’t see Louis, not the way his eyes were squeezed shut, or his head thrown back in ecstasy. All he had were the noises he let out, and his member in his mouth. “Harry, baby, like that. I’m gonna come!” Louis shouted after only a few minutes. He began thrusting harder, Harry could he the soft thuds against the wall. He brought his nose to the wall with him every time, meeting every thrust until he was spilling out into Harrys tight mouth, moaning his name.

There was a break in between, where Louis would usually sink down next to Harry, and hold him. Instead he heard Louis slump against the wall, and Harry did the same. There was only the sound of panting breath, until there was nothing. Then Louis was above Harry, attempting to pull him to his feet.

“You wanna try that baby?” He said, looking deep into Harry’s eyes. “Or would you rather me jerk you right here and tell you what it felt like.” Louis pressed the heel of his hand into Harry’s incredibly hard cock. Harry didn’t even try and stifle the moan that fell from his swollen lips. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Louis said, pushing back up against the wall.

Slowly sliding his hand into Harrys pants, Louis started to pump Harry’s throbbing cock. “that was crazy. So hot. You know I love watching you blow me, the way your lips stretch around me, the way your eyes water a little when you go too deep too fast mmm” Louis smiled at the thought, jerking Harry’s cock in a steady rhythm. It was pathetic how close Harry already was to orgasm. “but something about the thought of your face smashing into that wall, just to take in more of me, you trying to get as much of me as you could, even though you could see me, or even really touch me. That really got me off.” Louis said.

His efforts had increased now. The hand that had been entangled in Harry’s hair had now moved to unzip Harry’s trousers, making access easier. He was getting Harry off in fast pulls, pressing lightly at the tip. Then he was on his knees, and his mouth was around Harry, and that was it. Up and down and up and down and Harry couldn’t take it anymore.

“Louis, oh my god, Louis, lou, lou” Harry moaned, as Louis deep throated him, taking all of Harry, and all he had to give in. He sank down besides Louis, legs far too shaky to hold him up. That’s how they stayed for a while, wrecked on the floor, sharing lazy kisses, and shallow breaths.

“This bathroom is really disgusting Harry. You realize we’re going to have to shower when we get home.” Louis said, pulling himself up, and straightening himself out, before reaching down ot help Harry od the same.

“Somehow I don’t have a problem with that.” Harry said, winking at Louis. He grabbed Louis hand, and lead them out of the bathroom. They made their way back through the dingy corridors, and found the other lads.

“Oh jesus! Can you literally not wait 24 hour until we get to whatever hotel we’re going to be in that night? Like really?” Zayn grumbled upon taking in the sight of the two of them.

“Yeah but Zayn, glory holes.” Harry said. As if that was enough of an explanation to justify everything.

“You know Harry, we might just have to put some of those in around our house.” Louis said, winking up at him.

“You two are disgusting. Absolute filthy animals.” Niall shook his head, but laughed, as so did the rest of them.


End file.
